In the prior art, it is known to have the output of multiple surveillance cameras multiplexed together to produce a video signal which is a composite signal of all of the output signals from the cameras. Typically, the images are combined in a sequential fashion in which one or more frames for a given camera are added to the video sequence and the multiplexor then adds one or more frames from the next camera. The number of frames that are added per camera is dependent upon the timing signal for the multiplexor, the number of cameras and the filming rate. It is also known in the art to take a digital representation of the video signal and to identify the images that originated for each camera in the multiplexed video signal. However, in the prior art the process is performed serially in that images produced by a single camera are identified through comparison of the entire digital representation of the video signal. Explained in another way, in order to obtain the output signals for all of the number of cameras, N, N passes through the video signal must occur. Further, such systems only provide for direct comparisons of images. For example, once the first image is identified and associated with the first camera, a comparison is made to every other image in the video signal. If a change occurs within the view of the first camera during filming and the resultant data is significantly different from the first image, the system would drop the image since it does not match, even if the image should be associated with the camera. Thus, the prior art systems do not readily account for motion which occurs in front of a camera. Further, such systems are inadequate for cameras which pan in which the view as seen by the camera changes over time. Thus, it would be desirable to have a system which allowed for parallel processing of all cameras in one pass through the digital representation of the video signal. It is further desirable to have a method and system for accommodating panning cameras. Further it is desirable to have a system which does not drop frames during demultiplexing and allows for the identification of motion within the view of a camera.